


Loki’s Curse

by cleo4u2



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Curses, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Magical Healing Cock, Nesting, feral steve, food is the way to a man’s heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: Thor finds Captain America outside Asgard, but he’s not at all himself. Cursed by Loki, his mind is feral and he neither knows Thor, nor himself. Thor has to find a way to fix it, no matter the cost, because he loves Steven more than he’s ever admitted.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 208





	Loki’s Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/gifts).

> Thank you to my incredible beta, [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile) who puts up with me throwing fic at her without any warning.
> 
> Happy Holidays, [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/profile)! You wanted a feral character and Steve and Thor, so I hope you like it!

Thor slammed Loki against the wall, his hand tight about his brother’s throat. A soft rattle of mortar pinged against the floor about their feet, shaken loose from the force he’d used to pin his brother in place. The rage wasn’t even at what Loki had done, though he deserved it. It was because he had thought they had gotten past this kind of pettiness. Yet, Loki had once again acted out for no other reason than to hurt him. 

“What did you do to him?”

Predictable as his brother was, it still angered Thor when Loki laughed. Thor had found Steven like… _that_ and his brother just _laughed_? 

Pulling Loki back, he smashed him against the wall again and another rain of stone dusted Loki’s hair. Loki’s parted lips slowly lifted in a smile.

“Has your dear Captain gone a bit feral, brother mine?”

“You will fix it.”

“Will I?” Loki laughed again, halting only as Thor’s fist tightened. “Instead of asking what I did, you should be asking why it makes you so angry.”

“He is my friend.”

“If that’s all he meant to you,” Loki’s smile vanished, “the spell would never have worked.”

Heartbeat harder, Thor shouted, “What did you do to him?”

“Nothing you can’t undo.” Loki held out his palms as if he was ever unarmed, or unthreatening. “All you need do is acknowledge the truth.”

“What truth?” Thor demanded, shaking Loki like a doll. 

His brother just tilted his head, smiled and _disappeared_.

Whirling around, Thor yelled for his brother, his voice echoing through the halls of their home. Though he knew it was pointless, he did it all the same, needing Loki to fix what he’d done to Steven. Needing to help his dearest friend, either from Midgard, or Asgaard. But no laugh came from the shadows. No glint of green smoke or light sparkled from the farthest corners of the hall. 

Thor was alone.

Trying to swallow his terror with anger, Thor stomped back to his room. The door was locked, the windows enchanted so nothing could shatter their stained glass panels. He’d been so sure Loki would reverse whatever curse he’d cast once confronted, sure this was just some practical joke. They’d come so far, Loki once more his brother and no longer his nemesis, and now.... 

This.

Thor unlocked his bedroom door and stepped inside, quickly closing and latching the heavy metal behind him. Immediately, the growling began. Thor paused, then turned slowly, hoping Steven wasn’t about to attack him again. Wrestling him here against his will had been hard enough, fighting him in his own rooms… Thor couldn’t leave Steven alone, not when he was bewitched, but he didn’t know what else to do.

No attack came. In fact, Steven was nowhere in sight, and he had to search to find the source of that menacing growl. His desk was neat and tidy, though his armoire had been thrown open. The tall, stained glass windows were closed and not even scratched. His room was mostly normal. For some reason, Steven had taken all of Thor’s clothes, his spare sheets and blankets, and piled them onto the bed. 

Thinking Steven must have crawled under the bed, Thor crouched down, but froze as the pile shifted. Steven was _inside_ what wasn’t a pile, but a _nest_. From the outside, Thor couldn’t see him at all.

“Steven?” Thor asked.

Several heavy winter cloaks slipped aside as Steven lifted himself into a crouch. They fell so the thick fabric hid his nudity from the waist down, but offered his shoulders and chest to Thor’s gaze. Thor couldn’t help but notice how his muscles were on display, tense and rippling with the power they held. It would have been appealing, if Steve hadn’t been preparing to fight or flee.

Holding up his hands before him, Thor took a cautious step forward.

“It is merely me, Thor. Your friend.”

The threatening growl didn’t stop, but Steven’s body relaxed bit by bit, and, when Thor did not try to approach, he slowly lay back down. Whatever Loki had done, Steven wasn’t in his right mind. He’d been like this since Thor had found him in the forest, running barefoot and naked through the trees. He’d fought like a wildcat when Thor had tried to stop him, and still bore the scratches from branches and rocks. They had wrestled in the dirt and leaves because Thor had been too afraid to let him go. 

When he was himself again - for Thor _would_ find a way to break this curse - Steven would be irritated Thor had not allowed him his freedom. Thor couldn’t let him go, though. What if he’d lost Steven in the woods? What if some creatures had found him? Thor couldn’t stand the thought. He had to _help_, even if Steven had not wanted him to. Bringing him back to the castle hadn’t done much good, though, not in helping bring Steven back to himself.

“Peace, my friend. We are friends, you and I.” 

Like every other time he’d spoken to Steven, he didn’t reply. He didn’t look away from Thor, nor did he stop growling, which didn’t tell Thor a thing about what was going on in his head. Thor didn’t even know if Steven could speak.

Thor tried, “Are you hungry?”

To his surprise, Steven’s growling stopped. Otherwise, Steven gave no indication he’d understood the question, but Thor took heart. If Steven could understand him, they could make progress even if he wasn’t recognized, or trusted.

“Yes? You’re hungry? I can bring you whatever you like. Your favorite is hotdogs, right?” Steve didn’t so much as blink. “We don’t have hotdogs on Asgard, but we do have sausages. Bacon?” Not so much as a twitch. “Maybe some stew?” Nothing. “Okay, I’ll… be back. Just… wait there.”

Backing up, Thor opened the door while Steven’s blue eyes tracked him, sharp and assessing. It left Thor feeling as naked as Steven actually was. Fetching food was something Thor could do, but it was merely a distraction. Loki wouldn’t be easily found, not when he didn’t want to be, so he was helpless to actually fix this problem. If he could have spoken to his mother he could have broken the spell, but… his mother was dead. Since no one had ever mastered magic as well as she and Loki, he had nowhere to turn.

Piling a tray high with everything the kitchens had to offer, Thor tried to figure out what Loki had been hinting about how to break the spell. Thor _could_ do it. But how? What did his feelings for Steven have to do with it? More importantly, how had Loki even known Thor _had_ feelings? Thor had hidden them well. No one had even insinuated the Captain meant so much to him. If it was as simple as telling Steven how he felt, he would do it, but Thor couldn’t imagine it could be so simple.

Could it?

Thor made himself consider the question as he trekked back through the silent halls. It would make sense, since Steven could understand him. However, Steven didn’t remember him, so his confession would be meaningless. Perhaps the goal was to gain Steven’s affection? 

Sighing, Thor unlocked his door. Steven began to growl, then sniffed and fell silent. Carefully, he climbed out of his nest. If Thor had ever seen Steven naked before, the game certainly would have been up as the sight nearly made him forget to lock the door. Broad shouldered and fair skinned, Steven’s waist was still somehow slim and feminine, while his legs were thick and powerful. Between them, his cock hung thick and heavy, swinging as he slowly crept toward Thor and the plate of offerings he was carrying to the desk. Thor left it there and backed away, trying not to admire the way Steve’s thighs tapered to his perfect, round ass, or the way his powerful muscles shifted on his back. It helped that Steven shoved the food into his mouth with his hands, gobbling down everything without slowing, barely pausing for breath. The grunts and groans of pleasure went straight to Thor’s cock, though, especially as Steven slowed, then turned, giving Thor a perfect view of his striking profile and strong jawline.

Weakly, Thor asked, “Good?”

Steven tilted his head to the side. He wasn’t growling, or rushing back to his nest, so it was progress. Thor wished he hadn’t stuck his fingers into his mouth and started to suck them clean, though. Each digit disappeared past Steven’s thin, pink lips. His tongue wrapped around them before he pulled them free with a pop, again and again, until each digit was slick with saliva. And he did it all while holding Thor’s gaze.

Thor sounded choked to his own ears when he said, “Looks like you enjoyed your meal. Nor are you mad at me. Least, you’ve stopped that growling of yours.”

Steven’s head tilted to the other side, drawing Thor’s gaze to his throat and the long tendons that flexed under his skin. Licking his lips, Thor swallowed and looked up to see Steven smile at him. The differences in this Steven and the one he had gotten to know were numerous, but that easy, effortless display of joy stole Thor’s breath. Steven had never smiled like that, not in all the time Thor had known him, and it was _beautiful_. Thor swallowed again as Steven walked back to the bed. He disappeared into the nest, beneath all of Thor’s linens. 

The pile writhed, and Thor tried not to think of Steven in his bed. Steven’s head popped up again, a red sleeve half covering his head, and he chirped at Thor. Besides the growling, it was the first sound Steven had made since Thor had found him. Unlike the growling, Thor didn’t know what it meant.

“What?” Thor finally asked. 

Steven disappeared again, only to pop up a few moments later to chirp a second time. 

Thor looked at him helplessly.

“I don’t understand.”

Again Steven disappeared and, again, popped back up. This time he didn’t chirp, he huffed and a frown darkened his chiseled features.

At a loss, Thor stared back at him. If he knew how, he would have given Steven anything he wanted. He’d do anything to bring Steven back to himself, but Loki’s hints were useless.

With another huff, Steven climbed from the nest. Thor held still as he came close, but followed when Steven caught his hand and pulled him toward the bed. He let Steven tug him into the nest, and was surprised to find the pile not only warm, but comfortable and soft. Steven drew the cloaks over their heads, diming the room’s harsh lighting. All in all, it was downright cozy. Thor’s clothing had been braided so the nest’s edge was sturdy, pressing against his back as if tucking him in. With Steven curled next to him, his heat soaked into Thor’s muscles, relaxing him for the first time since that morning.

“This is nice,” Thor admitted, but the Captain wasn’t listening. He was focused on Thor’s chest and his shoulders, poking and pulling at the clothes he was wearing. 

No, Thor realized, Steve wasn’t _inspecting_ him. Steven was _undressing_ him. His calloused fingers found the clasps on Thor’s cloak, the buckle on his belt, the ties that loosened his collar and held his pants closed, making quick work opening each and skimming Thor’s suddenly sensitive skin so he shivered and sucked in a breath. 

His stomach flipped, his heart fluttered, and Thor almost stopped him. He went as far as grasping Steven’s wrists and saying his name, but Steven growled. Blue eyes glared at him and, just like that, Thor gave in. His stomach continued to twist so he couldn’t tell if he was aroused or nauseous, though the thickening of his cock pointed to the former. Yet, what would Steven think of that once he was returned to himself? Thor cherished their friendship. He didn’t want Steven to feel obligated toward him, or pity him, or apologize as if Thor’s feelings were Steven’s responsibility. At the same time, he wanted this Steven to be happy. Naked cuddling, even with his growing problem, wasn’t too much to ask.

Even if Steven was quite acrobatic as he pulled Thor’s clothes off and added them to the nest one by one.

With Steven so _naked_, Thor wasn’t sure how he was going to keep his hands to himself. The Captain settled in behind him, making the issue moot, but wrapped his arms around Thor. Leaning into that embrace, Thor closed his eyes. He hadn’t been held since he was a child, not like this, by arms that were strong and safe. Steven was, even when cursed.

A sudden, firm grip around his cock pushed the breath from Thor’s lungs, then made his back arch. Thor wondered if he should encourage this, or stop it, or just let it happen. He wanted the former or the latter, but he didn’t know how Steven would feel when this was all over. 

In the end, Steven took the choice from him. He hummed and nipped at Thor’s ear, then sucked the lobe into his mouth as his hand stroked slowly down Thor’s cock. Pleasure tightened in Thor’s stomach and he sucked in a breath as he had forgotten to breathe after that first touch. Steven’s hand stroked back up, then opened. He ran his palm around Thor’s cockhead, smearing pre-come over his skin so when he stroked back down there was more pleasure and less friction. The pace Steven set wasn’t too slow, but each momentary pause at the upstroke kept Thor on the edge, his toes curled, and legs pressing backward to tangle with Steven’s just so their bodies were pressed together a little more. Thor tingled everywhere their skin touched and he reached back, hooking his arm around Steven’s waist so he could hold him close. He could hardly believe how good this simple touch was, but his hips bucked into Steve’s tight hold, and the nest was filled with the harsh sound of his breathing. 

Letting go of Thor’s earlobe, Steven pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses along Thor’s jaw. Now and then he stopped to suck at Thor’s pulse, or just behind his jaw. Thor groaned, hips pushing into each pull of Steven’s hand as he rode the pleasure. He was so lost in it, it took him a moment to realize Steven was moving with him, his hips thrusting against Thor’s ass. 

“Yes,” Thor moaned, squeezing his eyes closed as he felt Steve’s cock, hard and long, sliding between his cheeks. “Steven, _yes_.”

Tightening his hold, Thor revelled in Steven’s cry and then moaned himself as Steven’s hand moved faster. Their hips moved in time, speeding up as Thor thrust into Steven’s hand and Steven against his ass. The heat and quiet of the nest left them in their own world, filled with pleasure and the delicious slide of skin on skin. There was nothing else as their pleasure built and their moans melded and…

_And._

Thor’s world went white. He cried out as his groin tightened. His orgasm overtook him with shuddering pleasure and Steven squeezed him, riding him through it, grinding against Thor’s body until he too shuddered and fell still. Thor could only groan, sticky where they touched, yet enjoying a floating happiness that would be chased away with words or thoughts. For as long as he could hold onto it, Thor would. 

They lay tangled together, Steven’s breath hot against his neck, his hand cradling Thor’s cock gently. Like all good things, it faded little by little, until Thor sighed and rolled his ankles to regain some feeling in his toes.

“That was… wonderful.” 

Thor rolled over, smiling as Steven’s arms around him adjusted to the new position. The smile faltered as Steven hummed. It was the same sound he’d used before because Loki’s spell kept him from speaking. It was heart-wrenching. A small part of Thor had hoped this moment of intimacy would break Loki’s spell, but mostly he longed for Steven to remember being with him. He needed Steven to want it as much as he had.

Some of his feelings must have shown on his face as Steve frowned before brushing their noses together.

“My heart,” Thor blurted, then paused as heat crept up his cheeks. Steven just brushed their noses together again, offering comfort when he couldn’t speak. “What my brother has done to you… I hate it, for any hurt to you is harm to me. But also,” he laid his hand on Steven’s bare hip and pulled him that much closer, “it has given me this, something I had never dreamed I would have. I only wish I had broken his spell, that you would know this moment, cherish it as I will for all my life. I will find a way, I will, but -”

Thor stopped, but only because Steven had pushed forward and kissed him, shoving their lips together hard and fierce, and then pulling back and saying, “I’m fine.”

Stiffening, Thor stared into Steven’s beautiful blue eyes and felt his blush rise once more. 

“How… how long…?”

“Um, I think when you came? Or when I did. It’s all kind of blurred together.” 

Thor closed his eyes, trying to find the words to apologize. For what he wasn’t sure, but the guilt he felt growing inside him said he had to pick _something,_ and his mortification over what he’d just said wasn’t helping matters. 

Steven chuckled and then smiled with that same pure joy Thor had witnessed when he’d been cursed, stealing Thor’s breath away.

“I’m glad you feel that way because it would be awkward if you tried to pretend you didn’t want to do that again that as much as I do.”

Thor blinked and his mouth went dry. Then he renewed the grip he’d released on Steven’s hip, pulling him close again so their bodies pressed flush against one another. Steven shivered, so Thor kissed him and revelled in the soft moan that left Steven’s throat. With a gentle push, he rolled Steven onto his back and laid atop him, soaking up his heat, but mostly his simple willingness.

Between kisses to Steven’s lips, his jaw, and his throat, Thor asked, “Is that all you want?”

Steven shook his head, his hands kneading the muscles along Thor’s back.

“I want you to fuck me,” Thor groaned and slipped his knee between Steven’s thighs, “but I also want more. You.” Steven arched into him. “Everything.”

“Anything,” Thor agreed. “For as long as you want.”

Steven moaned. Instead of speaking, he tugged at Thor’s hair until he looked up, then slotted their mouths together. Even as he wrapped Steven’s legs around his waist, Thor spared a thought for his brother. He would have to thank Loki for creating this moment. But later.

Much, much later.

**Author's Note:**

> **Come and visit Cleo on... places...**  
Tumblr: [@cleo4u2](http://cleo4u2.tumblr.com)  
Pillowfort: [Cleo4u2](https://www.pillowfort.io/Cleo4u2)  
Twitter: [@Cleo4u2](https://twitter.com/Cleo4u2)


End file.
